Sonic Underground: Royal Punishment
by mastervegeta
Summary: Based on the episode "Six is a crowd". Queen Aleena from the alternate dimension finnaly reunites with her children... ...and decides a punishment is in order for their actions. Contains spanking.


Sonic Underground- Royal Punishment

Based on the episode "Six is a Crowd".

The Sonic Underground gang get a visit from the Oracle of Delphius to visit another dimension.

They soon arrive and find themselves treated with a lot of respect.

The Freedom Fighters of this dimension capture Sonia, Manic, and Sonic and take them to their leader, Robotnik.

Robotnik explains how Manic took away their money, Sonia took away their freedom...and Sonic took away their music.

Them he showed our heroes a video of Their Royal Selves.

Our heroes show The Freedom Fighters and Robotnik that they're not cruel by singing "I Can Do That For You".

The Freedom Fighters, along with Sonic, Manic, and Sonia,sneak into the palace, fire the guards...

...and see their dopplegangers criticizing food, counting money and sending servants to the dungeon.

They confront their look-alikes and take them on a trip to see what they've done. The dopplegangers change their laws and the gang left the world...

After they did,though,the alternate Sonic,Sonia,and Manic returned home to the palace.

"Man,I can't believe we were THAT bad." Manic said,sighing.

"Well,it's not like we TRIED to be bad." Sonic remarked.

"We just didn't know how things worked out of the palace,as we never left it." he added.

"I am just glad we opened our eyes..." Sonia remarked."Everything should be fine now..."

"It should...but it does not change the past..." a voice said.

The siblings gasped."That voice...!Mom!" Manic said.

"Yes,my children,it is I..." Queen Aleena said,as she entered the room.

Sonic,Sonia,and Manic hugged her. "Mother,where have you been?We missed you so much..." Sonia said.

Aleena smiled a bit,to be together with them."I am sorry,my children...there was something I had to do...  
the Oracle told of impending darkness on the kingdom.I left to stop it,to protect everyone...protect you."

Queen Aleena,however,sighed sadly."It was apparent,however,the darkness was closer tham I imagined...yes,my children.  
I refused to admit it,but...the Oracle was refeering to the three of you...I only came to this realisation once he showed me a vision of how things were going here..." she said.

The three Hedgehogs gasped."But mom,what happened is-" Sonic began.

"Hush,young hedgehog..." Queen Aleena said,with a sigh."He showed what you three did to Mobius...I wanted to come here as soon as I did that,but I saw alternate versions of you appear here.  
I took a chance,and allowed them to try and change your mind themselves."

The three hedgehogs looked down,and Queen Aleena gently made them look at her.  
"I am happy that you sincerely realised your mistakes and repented...  
in a way,I am proud that you became good again..."

Them,dissapointment became evident on her face and voice.  
"But I am also so very dissapointed of what you did on the first place.  
Your actions led to the suffering of all Mobius,bringing poverty,imprisionement,and destruction...  
you even banned the music you loved so much..." she gently scolded her offspring.

"Perhaps this is my fault...perhaps it was I who didn't raise you properly..." she sighed.

"Mother,please,don't blame yourself!" Sonia said.

Sonic nodded."You were a great love us so much...

...our actions have nothing to do with how we were raised..."

"Yeah,mom,we did it on our own,it was our choice...and a bad one at that." Manic said.

Queen Aleena nodded."Thanks for your reassurance..." she said,tearing up a bit with a smile,  
but them looked sternly at them."It was,however,indeed a bad choice...I think a punishment must be given for your behavior."

The three young hedgehogs ?Aleena never punished them before.  
She must be REALLY dissapointed...really sad...

The silence on the room stayed,for a while,before Sonia broke it.  
"P...Punishment?Mother...is it really necessa..." she began,but them looked down.

"It is...now,Sonic,and Manic,I want you to face the corner of the room untill I call you." Queen Aleena said.

The two hedgehogs looked confused,but Aleena them sat down on the bed,and said,"Sonia,lay down over my lap."

Sonia was was a wierd position,over her mother's knee."M...Mother,what is your intention?"

"I am going to discipline you, ,I will not lie...this will hurt." the Queen replied.

"H...hurt...?!" Sonia whined.

"Yes...but you will be forgiven once your punishment is over..." Queen Aleena said.

She bared Sonia's bottom,making her blush."M-mom!" she said,  
only to yelp as the Queen's hand fell upon her bare bottom."Ow!Mother,what is this?"

"This is your punishment...it is called a spanking.  
On it,your bottom is smacked often,untill the lesson has been learned." Queen Aleena said,as she spanked.

"Oww,oww,oww,b-b-but Mother..." Sonia pleaded.

"Yes,a warm,sore one..." Aleena said,alternating cheeks.

SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!

The loud sounds of the spanking filled the air,and so did Sonia's yelps.

On their corners,Manic and Sonic winced.

The way the punishment was described was bad enough,without actually hearing the sounds!

"Oww,oww,owwie!Please,Mother..." Sonia whined,as Aleena spanked all over her butt.

Aleena's voice now had a tone it never before had toward her children...a stern one.  
"Sonia Hedgehog...!You earned this punishment!"

"Oww...owwwwww!Ouch,I know,mother...I'm sorry!" she said.

"I know,and I intend to make sure of it..." the queen replied.

Sonia clenched her teeth and closed her eyes in pain,as the heat on her bottom increased,along with the pain.

"Sonia Hedgehog...you ordered the imprisonment of not only a man who failed to prepare a diamond necklace for you on time, but his entire family as well..." the queen lectured,  
"And took Mobius's Freedom..."

Sonia sobbed,as her offenses were listed,and cried,as Aleena spanked the sitspots.

"Mommy,please stop!I will be good...!"

Aleena spanked,untill her butt was red.

"Waaaahhhh...m-mommy..." she cried,not used to spankings.

"Sonia...go to the corner,and reflect upon what you did.  
Do not rub your bottom untill I say you can,or I will have to spank you again." Aleena comanded.

"Manic,come here-it is your turn."

Sonia cried loudly as she went to the corner.

Manic sweatdropped."Mom,can't we talk?"

"The time for talking is over,my child." Aleena scolded,taking Manic over her knee.

Spank!Spank!Spank!

"Oww!Oww!Owwie!Mom,that hurts!" Manic groaned.

"That is the intention,so that you learn." Aleena said,as she alternated cheeks.

"Oww!Ouch!Owww...!C'mon,mom...!" Manic winced.

"You deserved this punishment,my son,and now must reap what you sow." Aleena scolded,spanking all over the butt.

Manic was tearing up by them."Mom,I-!"

"You deserved this punishment,I am aware of it.

Manic Hedgehog,you were imposing taxes to the point that your subjects were living in poverty..." Queen Aleena lectured.  
"Furthermore,you took Mobius's money,more tham you ever needed,for selfish reasons..."

Like Sonia,Manic began crying loudly as Aleena listed his offenses,and the sitspots were warmed.

"Mo...mommy!I'm sorry!PLEASE leggo!" he pleaded as he cried.

But like Sonia,he was not let up untill his butt was red.

Sonic gulped as Manic was sent to the corner,and his mother called him...

"Mom,we didn't leave the palace,so..." Sonic whined,as he was taken over the lap for his own royal spanking.

"I understand,but that does not excuse your actions." Aleena scolded,as she began spanking.

Spank!Spank!Spank!

"Oww,oww,owwie!Owww,mom,c'mon!Ouch,I get it!" Sonic whined.

"I am sorry,Sonic,but I have to teach you this lesson through your bottom..." Aleena scolded,as she alternated cheeks.

"Oww!Ouch!Owwie!Agh!Mom,please,I won't do it again!" Sonic pleaded.

"I know you won't,and I will make sure of it." Aleena scolded,spanking all over the butt.

"M-mom,please,I swear I learned my lesson!OUCH!" Sonic groaned,  
hitting the bed with his fist as his bottom felt more and more pain.

"That is for me to decide...Sonic Hedgehog,you took Mobius's music...

intended to throw someone on the dungeon over a chilli dog...

but,even worse,you were willing to destroy an entire sector of Mobotropolis for the crime of music having been heard there..."

As his offenses were listed,Sonic cried hard.

Aleena sighed."Your behavior was even worse tham your siblings...over NO circunstances are you allowed to kill." she said,as she grabbed her slipper.

"M...mommy,please!" Sonic sobbed.

"I am sorry,but you earned the slipper to end for ordering the destruction of a sector and it's inhabitants..."

Sonic bawled loudly,Aleena slippered him untill his butt was red,and he was sent to the corner.

Aleena watched her children,and called them after five minutes,hugging them gently.

"It is okay...you are forgiven...now,don't ever behave like this again..."

"Yes,mom..." the three said,sobbing,each hugging with one hand and rubbing their butts with the other.

"Now,I was saddened to have to do it,but what happened showed me there must be consequences...  
from now on,should you misbehave,you will go over my lap once again,am I clear?"

The three royal siblings gulped,but nodded.

Queen Aleena nodded on approval,with a gentle smile.

Her children truly learned her lesson.

Their behavior greatly improved,but every once a while,one of her children would end up over her lap again...  
but that is a tale for another time.

The end.


End file.
